1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding arrangement, in particular an extension apparatus for drawers, sliding doors, hinged doors, etc., having an extending arrangement which comprises a sliding piece that is displaceable by means of a spring element between an inserted position and an extended position.
The invention further relates to a method for operating a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 10 2007 008 688 A1 discloses a retraction apparatus for drawers. It comprises a spring-impinged coupling piece that is movable upon displacement of the drawer between a retracted position and a pulled-out position. The coupling piece is embodied in this context as a tilting segment that is moved by a follower that is installed on the drawer. When the tilting segment has reached the pulled-out position it releases the follower, and the drawer can be pulled out further in free-running mode, uninfluenced by the retraction apparatus. When the drawer is closed again, it can be displaced in free-running mode until the follower is captured by the tilting segment.
The previously tensioned spring then pulls the drawer into the closed position. To prevent a hard impact by the drawer in this context, the retraction motion is decelerated with a damper.
Handleless drawers are becoming increasingly desirable for reasons of design. Such drawers cannot always easily be opened with the known retraction apparatuses, since the drawer is held in the closed position by the action of the spring.
Also known from the existing art are extension apparatuses for drawers. These comprise an extending arrangement that, after unlatching thereof, move the drawer from a closed position into a partly open position. In this operation, a spring is discharged in order to make the motion energy available. When the extension operation controlled by the spring is complete, the drawer can be grasped and completely opened. The spring is then tensioned again upon closing of the drawer. The spring must thus be configured so that it guarantees a sufficiently long extension travel so that the drawer can be conveniently grasped. The springs necessary for this, having a long spring travel, have the disadvantage that a great deal of energy must be introduced by the user into the spring in order to tension the spring upon closing of the drawer. This is, however, perceived as bothersome, since a counter-force must be overcome over a large portion of the closing distance.